


Betrayal

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Betrayal, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Betrayal

Clint handles the fall of Shield,   
Better than anyone else.  
He has experienced betrayal of the worst sort.  
When he was very young.   
When his brother left him for the dead.  
So he goes about his life as usual.   
He defends himself.   
He isn't as surprised as the restcof people.  
He has experienced backstabbing very early on in his life.


End file.
